Unabridged Truth
by AnimeSiren
Summary: Twenty themes revolving around the heedy relationship that is Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman.


**Twenty themes about our favorite telepath and nordic vampire.**

**Enjoy.**

**X-_X-_X**

**Dank**

Eric was a vampire that didn't believe in dank, dark dungeons; he tortured his prisoners in a much more refined, contemporary, lucrative, and less messy manner.

**Stifled**

Sookie didn't like all the tension and pressure that came from being in the same room as Bill and Eric, though she did enjoy Eric's tension relieve exercises afterwards.

**Fear**

Overall fear kept a human alive, however it kept a vampire alive even longer, and what Eric felt through his shared bond really did threaten to kill the ancient.

**Danger**

The look in an enemy vampire's eyes was the look of a malignant soul ready to spread terror, true death, and chaos in swift movements; the look in an angered Sookie Stackhouse's eyes wasn't butterflies either, at least to Eric Northman.

**Protector**

There will come a time where all cards will have to be played and Eric Northman will have to declare himself something he's never declared for a human before: Protector.

**Manager**

The bar had been a very successful venture, and he a very successful manager. However Eric just might one day try his managerial skill out on something bigger…something better.

**Route**

Life had many different highways that a person hat to travel down, however no one was ever as uncannily clever at escaping down side routes as Eric Northman.

**Need**

Sookie didn't need a protector, she didn't need a hero of any kind, she didn't need a person to help her made her decisions; however it sure did feel good having someone that could do all that and cuddle up with her too.

**Ability**

It wasn't a secret that Sookie Stackhouse was only sought after by much of the supernatural community due to her abilities, however it wasn't the supernatural that were going to have to choose between her abilities and her life, that was up to her.

**Necessity**

She was rarely needed and she doubted her necessity on many of the trips Eric took her on for the new king, however he took her along each time and she dutifully went with him

**Aspirations**

Sookie had told Eric once that their emotions were less than love, and he had agreed, and she told him once that she wasn't a kept woman, and he had been humored. She had no deigns on his life, she knew that she wouldn't ever come first.

**Ambition**

The only goal he would admit to having was that he intended to it so that he was the only in her life, the only provider, and the only protector. He had no ambitions towards love.

**Mangled**

A beautifully mauled body was a mark of art. A throat torn out, and a group of intestines displayed to the world was enough to get any vampire's blood running quick. The thought of _her_ mangled corpse, however, froze Eric's blood where it haphazardly flowed.

**Clasp**

Hands could clasp, mouths, and even bodies could clasp, but it never really did matter unless something deeper than skin could clasp.

**Iron**

A man who could remember when iron was discovered could only look at the strength of certain people with awe and odd comfort.

**Will**

It was always under her very own volition; everything she ever did, defended, or welcomed, was of her own volition.

**Feeling**

A human contrives feeling to account for the need of love; a vampire stalks prey to the point of love.

**Read**

Sookie loved reading about the romantic adventure of carious people, and in comparison to her own life she was unable to not lament on the fact that her adventures just weren't romantic.

**Basket**

Pan had the _fine_ duty of emptying the waste paper baskets at the bar one night and was actually only concerned to find that her master's elegant script filled numerous letters in that basket, all addressed to the same woman.

**Glow**

The preternatural glow of a hungry, bloodthirsty, vampire is something that will never leave her nightmares, even when his muscular other worldly arms wrap around her.

**X-_X-_X**

**My first forage into the world of Charlaine Harris' Sookie Stackhouse series is complete. This short 20 theme story is going to be posted under the author and not under the tv series because while I love the tv series when I write I want to stick to the original plot.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
